Naruto Chat Room
by animechik16
Summary: Aiko (me) comes from the Land of Iron. She is called because Konoha has recieved a very advanced, strange piece of technology, a computer. Everyone who has recieved one will soon be able tryout my village's prototypes. More information inside. Please read and review.


Naruto chat room

Drama/comedy/romance/fails

This is Shippuden so everyone's old enough to do whatever. ;)

Sasuke is back a lot of people didn't die. I basically changed a lot from the manga but don't worry I know you'll like.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARATCERS FROM THE MANGA OR EPISODES.

Summary: I don't really know the exact couples. It will not be super cheesy maybe some drama if possible Yaoi. You can let me know what couples you want. For now it's a one-sided love polygon.

Who likes whom?

Naruto likes Sakura

Hinata likes Naruto

Kiba likes Hinata

Ino like Kiba

Chouji likes Ino

Shika likes Ino (as a friend)

And Temari and me like shika

I like shika and a lot of others XD

Neji likes Tenten

Tenten likes lee cause she gave up on Neji

Lee loves Sakura

Sasuke doesn't like fan girls and he falls for Naruto or me

Gaara likes?

Kankuro likes every hot chick

Shiho likes shika

Shino likes bugs XD

Bugs like Shino XD

Pervy sage likes tsunade

Tsunade loved Dan but does not want to date Jiraya

Shizune likes kakashi

Kakashi likes Anko or Iruka

Iruka likes Naruto (as a student) and kakashi

Gai sensei likes kakashi and Lee (as a student)

Sound 4 won't appear except Tayuya to make all the girls who like shika jealous

Orochimaru or Itachi will try to get Sasuke

Akatsuki: only Hidan,

Tobi Sasori Deidara will exist in this fanfic

Tell me if I missed anyone! But I won't do any people who barely show up in the manga sorry

People who will get a laptop from random company:

Naruto

Sasuke

Shika

Temari

Gaara

Ino

Sakura

Kankuro

Shiho

Ok basically everybody I listed in the 'who likes whom?'

Sorry for the hella long intro but I just needed everyone to understand the situation. No dead people will come back except maybe Minato.

Now for the story

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" yelled the yellow haired, show stopping, Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja.

"WHAT?" the Hokage yelled back.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

He pointed to a large device. It looked like a grey folder but it was too large to a folder. It seemed like a device or a trap. It was a rectangular metal portable contraption. The Hokage looked curiously at the mechanism.

"Shizune go call for Shikamaru." Tsuandae demanded.

"Yes, right away ma'am."

Shizune obeyed.

Naruto placed the invention on top of Tsnuade's desk. They both eyed it, abnormally.

Tsunade touched the smooth surface of the strange doohickey. There were black dots on each corner of the machine. They felt a little scratchy.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?" the lazy ass genius replied.

"I was wondering if you would know anything about this, this thing?" Tsunade asked puzzled by the very appearance of the device.

"That milady is a laptop." Shikamaru stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh." both blondes replied.

"What's a laptop?" Naruto asked.

"Portable microcomputers, basically a device that gives information and helps you do non-ninja things." Shikamaru explained.

"Naruto go around the village and see if anyone else has one of these an ask them how thy use this." Tsunade ordered.

"No need, I have already called a friend of mine from the iron village to come and explain this contraption of theirs." Shikamaru stated.

Of course this is when I come in. Yes I am a nerd in this story. But of course I may be smarter than Shikamaru. So ya I walk through the gates because my village isn't too far but also cause I ran and I couldn't wait to see everybody.

XFlashbackX (A/N I rarely ever have these so please tell me if I'm good at it.)

All Shikamaru said in the letter was,

Dear old friend Aiko,

Don't hurt but I need you to come to my village for a favor. Of course I will return the favor but for now I need you to help me with this little problem. No this is not about any girls there all too troublesome, sorry, anyway your village sent many packages to my village and I heard also to the other great nations. I opened the package to see a laptop. You showed me one before I read the label. So I just need to know how this thing works and what do I do with it.

P.S. Thanks for helping on that mission over. Guess I owe you twice now. And sorry I called you old I just meant it's been a long time. I know you're like what 13 or 14 now. Anyway hope you can come thanks.

Your old friend,

Shikamaru

So as soon as I finished reading that I couldn't but laugh cause the first thing I do when I get there is going to punch him. It's going to be fun to see him again. Last time I saw him was when he was genin on a mission to help make some inventions at my village. He may be art in his village but in mine he was a total dunce. I had to help him with everything. And his blonde teammate wouldn't touch a thing because she was afraid of "breaking a nail or getting grease on her dainty little hands." Wow drama momma. I was used to the dirt and oil but still not the smell. I try to get our leader to go Eco-friendly but he says it's cheaper this way. So now I try to get out of there as much as possible.

XEnd of FBX

Running toward the Hokage's building I pick up the pace cause I couldn't wait to see my friend (and punch him).

I kept running toward the first big building I saw. I ran up some stairs and down a hall. I slammed open a door and tackled a black haired guy which I thought was Shikamaru. I punched the guy in the arm as a friendly greeting cause I'm tomboy like that. Haha. I laughed aloud childishly until I realized I'm so dead. I saw who I glomped and realized I had the wrong building. I thought it was the right one until I saw some weird fan symbol on a lot of the walls. I knew what Konoha's symbol was so it kind of threw me off.

So here I was, in a dark room, facing the "last Uchiha".

"What the hell, dobe? I thought you said to meet you at the training grounds for practice." Sexy Sasuke said.

I stuttered out words quietly like, I'm sorry and excuse me.

Then he looked at me. Then he screamed, like a girl. I laughed my ass of inside my brain. But my outer self was wide eyed.

Sasuke then tried to compose himself.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

-Slap-

"OW what the hell!" Sasuke yelled

I smirked and said, "Now do you remember me."

He looked confused and then he looked relieved.

"Oh thank god I thought you some stalker fan girl, so ya hello Aiko, what brings you here, glomping me." Sasuke smirked.

I smiled and replied," sorry but I was just trying to find the Hokage's mansion. But I guess I found yours." (A/N Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura were on the mission with shika and Ino.)

"Ya you sure did. Here" Sasuke helped me off the ground.

"Thanks. Hey do know where the Hokage's building is?" I asked.

"Ya it's the biggest red building with yellow roofs." Sasuke stated.

I nod and thanked him then ran off. I knew he isn't the escorting type especially on a Saturday when all of his fan girls have more alone time out in the daylight. Sucks for him. But I've been noticing quite a few guys staring at me as I ran to the Hokage building.

5 minutes later

*Pant, pant, pant, *

I calmed down, calmed my breathing as I reached for the door. It flung open cause it was so light and I was super excited.

I got all the attention in the room on me I saw Shikamaru and hugged him then his arm XD. He slightly smiled and introduced me to everyone, it took a little while to remember me, I kissed his cheek, he blushed then his expression was like," oh yeah I remember you".

(A/N Naruto saved my life during his mission so I kissed on the cheek. But it was only to reward him not like liked him a whole lot he's too energized for me. I'm more laid back like Shikamaru but I still keep up in the work.

After I kissed Naruto's cheek, I saw a hint of jealousy escape from Shikamaru. I loved making guys jealous. It just shows them how much they need to stop being a coward or too lazy and ask me out already! I mean all guys need to be the first to make a move since girls are dumb in love. That's why we give up so easily. Or vise versa.

Anyway I explained how the laptop worked and how it needed to charge and all that other stuff.

As soon as shika, Naruto, and me were about to leave, some blonde girl came in to file a report to tsunade.

It wasn't Ino because I knew she wouldn't be caught dead in glasses. So I asked her name.

"It's um...Sh-Shhi-hhho."

I could totally see her blushing but I'm not lesbian and I doubt she is so maybe it was one of the guys. I caught staring and avoiding Shikamaru's gaze.

"Hey Shika-kun is she your girlfriend?"

I swear Naruto is so dumb I was about to ring his little neck. But I too wanted an answer mostly because of jealousy (A/N shut up people *blushes*).

I could also swear Shiho was going to faint and her face became very red. But Shikamaru didn't seem affected by the question so that calmed me down.

"No, I don't have girlfriend, Naruto. She is just a person I helped." Shikamaru stated coldly so nobody would think he's joking. I'm just like him I hate it when people assume I like someone.

"Oh," Shiho whispered. But I caught her word. I felt a little bad for her but hey no use of crying over spilled milk. She could always find another guy who would suit her. Shiho placed her files on the Hokage's desk, bowed, and then left. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Naruto-kun want to go to Ichiraku's ramen, I can pay." I offer him. Don't worry I know he eats a lot. (A/N every village has a ramen shop in my Naruto world XD)

"Sure but um first I got to go see someone, I'll meet ya there!" Naruto bounded off.

I nudge Shikamaru's shoulder. He doesn't really like ramen but I can I can buy some pork there or something.

"Isn't the guy supposed to pay when going somewhere to eat with a woman?" Shikamaru says.

"Who cares as long as both people are fed and having a good time." I reply and smile. I know he can be sexist but I always get him to reason because in the end he saves his money. I always help him out. We keep walking until we're out of the huge building. As soon as we get out, I see Sakura and Ino running towards me. More like racing toward.

I push Shikamaru out of the way and reach my arms out.

-BAM-

Both girls hit my arms of steel. XD. They fall to the ground.

"Slow down next time you chicks." I said. See I'm not sexist but I know it makes more sense to say "you guys".

They laugh not caring I totally knocked them out. Shikamaru dusts himself off from the sudden shove to the ground. He knew he could of got killed with these girls lose around the village.

Sakura and Ino jump back up at the same time.

Sakura hugs me first then Ino finishes the group hug. I pulled in Shikamaru to complete it. It only lasted like 3 seconds cause the girls just wanted to talk about: Sasuke, guys, trends, why I'm here, Sasuke, ninja stuff, other girls, and most important to them Sasuke.

They told me about the huge club they formed called "Sasuke's Fan Girl Club or the SFGC for short". They have 5,673,243 members and they're the leaders. I was like O.O wow. I about to tell them how to make a website on their laptop cause I knew all my peeps got one but some blonde stopped me. God how many blondes are in this village and know Shikamaru. She was getting a huge fan ready to swing at him. I stopped her cause I'm the only who can hit shika. She looked at me with interest then cockiness. I saw two hot guys chasing after her. One on them looked at me up and down. Then he turns to Sakura.

"Hey guys, who's the new sexy chick?" the brunette asked trying flirt with me.

I hate guys with really bad pickup lines.

"I'm Aiko." I try to reply as sweetly as possible to make a good first impression.

"Hello I'm Temari, that man-whore is Kankuro, and this is the Kazekage, Gaara." The blonde girl with a huge Fan says.

Gaara nodded, I bowed in politeness, and Kankuro grimaced at the nickname man-whore. I was starting to like two of them.

Far away we all heard, "SAKURA, INO!"

I was like uh-oh they must have found out.

I saw the guys I already met dashing toward said yelled names. They looked mad. Like really mad. Like someone's going to die mad. But I'm not scared cause I don't post a lot online. Hint.

Naruto, "WHAT IS THIS!"

Sasuke," YA EXPLAIN YOURSLEVES!"

They apparently found the sasunaru, sasuneji, sasugaa, itasasu, and sasushika section of SFGC website. I laughed out loud. This was hilarious. I knew a couple of those pictures cause some of my friends drew them and posted them on nin-oogle (google) (A/N disclaimer: I don't own Google!).

I kept laughing and then I hit the ground cause my stomach hurt. Shikamaru glanced at me like WTH. Sakura and Ino tried to hide their shame of those postings. Wait so that meant they already knew how to make a website. Yay, now I don't have to explain that much any more.

XOXo

Not really a cliffhanger. So ya just review. Please tell me I did something or you laughed or something.

Find out next time what Sasuke's and Naruto's reactions were. And much more will happen

By the way next time everyone will know what to do on the laptops. Plus I'm staying in Konoha for a month.

So cool thanks for reading peace out people!


End file.
